Problem: The polynomial equation \[x^3 + bx + c = 0,\]where $b$ and $c$ are rational numbers, has $3-\sqrt{7}$ as a root. It also has an integer root. What is it?
Explanation: Because the coefficients of the polynomial are rational, the radical conjugate of $3-\sqrt{7}$, which is $3+\sqrt{7}$, must also be a root of the polynomial. By Vieta's formulas, the sum of the roots of this polynomial is $0$; since $(3-\sqrt{7}) + (3+\sqrt{7}) = 6,$ the third, integer root must be $0 - 6 = \boxed{-6}.$